New Beginnings
by NancyDfan
Summary: It all started with a surprise package on Christmas Eve
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm still here. I know I haven't posted hardly at all this year and Chasing Dreams still needs updated. I've been on AO3 a lot writing Garcy fics like my life depends on it.**

 **Not Beta'd. I struggle with typos so if you're looking for perfection this isn't it.**

 **Rating: T**

"Thank you so much!" the woman standing in front of Nancy sobs. She wraps her arms around her and squeezes tightly.

"It was my pleasure," Nancy responds smoothly. She grimaces at the lady's grip but forces a smile when she looks toward her.

The woman sniffs and backs up into her husband's arms. "We would have been lost without you."

"I'm just happy to have been here," Nancy answers politely.

She waves goodbye to the happy couple thankful she could bring someone happiness this Christmas even if it doesn't touch her own soul. Nancy trudges through the snow back to her car and heads for home. By the time Nancy walks to her front door, she's thoroughly exhausted. She grabs the small package waiting by the door before barging in. Nancy collapses on the couch basking in the darkness of the room.

Except there's a light coming from the corner.

Nancy has years of training, and most people agree she is an outstanding detective. Yet, somehow in her dark mood, Nancy misses the bright Christmas tree shining in the corner. It's about seven feet tall with small twinkling lights. An antique angel rests on top mirroring the one from her childhood.

"Wait," Nancy mutters and looks at the angel closer. Her breaks into a grin. Of course. "Bess." Nancy steps back and admires the work her friend has done. She warms knowing how much her friends and family care for even when she hides away in her home. She texts her friend a picture and her thanks before heading to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

She grabs a sandwich from the fridge and walks back to sit on the couch with a large bowl of caramel corn she knows she doesn't need. Nancy picks up the package from the front door nonchalantly and rests into the cushions peeling away the brown paper. Under the paper is a small white box. She lifts the lid to see a card and a pocket tornado toy. Nancy eyes it with curiosity shaking it and watching it swirl. She's not sure who could have sent her such a random gift, and she opens the letter with slight anticipation. What she reads astonishes her.

"Nancy,

It's been fifteen years since you ruined my plan in sabotaging my own team and riding off into the sunset with enough cash to last me a long time. And for that, I offer my thanks.

I am neither richer or better loved in my community, but I am a much happier man for it. I was consumed with bitterness for so long sometimes it takes rock bottom to begin to crawl back. You are the reason for that, and I wanted you to know.

Please accept my small gift as a token of a gratitude. Merry Christmas, Nancy, and thank you.

\- Scott Varnell."

Nancy stares at the letter in her hand dumbfounded at the words she's just read. She's been thanked by countless of grateful families and victims throughout her years as a private investigator but never, ever by someone she locked behind bars albeit temporarily.

She reaches across the couch for her phone resting on the side table. Nancy pulls up a few websites searching through personal records until she finds Scott's name. She hovers over his name before clicking on his number and typing a message. "Thank you for your letter and gift. I'm glad to hear things have gotten better for you. - Nancy."

Nancy sets the phone down going back to her caramel corn. She's surprised when she hears it buzz a minute later. The phone screen lights up with a new text message.

"Glad to hear it made it. Merry Christmas, Nancy."

"Thanks, you too," she responds.

Nancy sits the phone down again and munches on her snack flipping through the channels. She doesn't see much peaking her interest. Her eyes drift back to her phone, and she finds herself typing in another message. "Any plans for Christmas?"

"No," comes his response.

Nancy rolls her eyes. Time has really changed his conversation skills, she thinks. Then her phone buzzes again. "What about you?"

She smiles softly at his addition. "I'm going to my dad's house in the morning."

Her phone is silent for several minutes before it lights up again. "That's good. It's important to have someone this time of year."

Nancy sits staring at her phone not sure how to respond. She looks up at the mantle, sees her wedding photo, and feels her heart hurt. She then wonders about him and his "no" with plans. Does he have someone to spend the holidays with?

"Yes, that's very true," Nancy responds finally. "Or you'll be like me eating a giant bowl of caramel corn alone on Christmas Eve."

Scott sends a laugh emoji, and she really shouldn't find it as adorable as she does.

"I'd take caramel corn right now," he adds. "Only have candy corn left which I don't believe is edible anymore."

This time Nancy sends her own laughing emoji. "Sorry you're not here, or I'd share."

"I know," he texts. "I remember you offering candy every day while you were here."

"Lol," she responds. "And I remember your rejection to chocolate. Crazy!"

"I have many flaws," he answers.

Nancy shakes her head. "Bad s'mores experience you said?"

"Something like that," Scott replies.

"And you hate cats?" She adds. "Tsk!"

"I actually love cats," he corrects. "But I can't breathe around them."

Nancy sends a cat emoji, and he responds with, "And that's as close as I can get."

The clock chimes suddenly, and she realizes it's midnight. "It's officially Christmas here," she types. "Merry Christmas, Scott."

"You too. Take care."

Nancy looks down at her phone digesting the conversation she's just had with a former villain. She shakes her head heading for her bedroom knowing her friends will be calling at an unholy time in the morning. She's almost to her room when an idea crosses her mind. Nancy grins then rushes back to her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Copy and Pasting this is a pain tbh. What have they done?**

Her family has barely registered three hours of sleep when Nancy pulls out of the drive the day after Christmas. It's snowing and dark, but Nancy makes the trip to the O'Hara airport easily.

"Going home after the holidays?" the gentleman next to her asks.

"Not quite," Nancy smiles.

The sun is shining by the time she pulls up to a small cabin. It's nestled in between two small hills and a large tree that casts a shadow upon the structure. Nancy walks up to the door and raises her hand to knock.

Silence fills the air as Nancy stands there. The wait is almost agonizing when she finally hears footsteps from inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas, Scott," Nancy grins. She begins to step forward, but he blocks her way.

"What are you doing here?" Scott repeats.

"I'm here to see you," Nancy responds as if it's the most obvious thing.

Scott grunts and moves to let her in. "Pa could have warned me that's why he gave me the day off. Sorry about the mess."

Nancy steps into the room and scans around. "Did you already take down your tree?

"I didn't put one up," Scott admits.

"Well, perfect!" Nancy claps excitedly. "Then what I brought won't be a waste."

Nancy bustles past him back to her car. She opens the trunk and pulls out a small tree.

"Where the hell did you get a tree?" Scott cries as he follows her down the walk.

"A small stand near the airport," Nancy passes the tree to Scott and reaches for a bin. "It's amazing what you'll find post-Christmas." She motions for him to follow her back inside.

The cabin is in a similar disastrous state as his office at the farmhouse. Nancy nudges a box away to make room for the tree. "Can you get the rest of the stuff from my car?"

There's silence for a moment before Nancy hears Scott sigh. "Fine."

Nancy busies herself with decorating the tree while Scott brings in the remainder of her boxes and bags.

"You sure packed a lot," he mutters, but Nancy only smiles in return.

It takes no time before Nancy puts the final strand of tinsel on the tree. She steps back and admires her work. "It's lovely."

"Beautiful," Scott echoes. Nancy can't miss the touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on, Scott," she chides. "Where's your Christmas cheer?"

Scott snorts. "I'm sorry. Did you make a wrong turn and end up at my house instead?"

"No," Nancy folds her arms and glares at Scott. "I thought you might want somebody to spend the holidays with."

"Mhmm."

For the first time, Nancy gets a good look at the former chaser. His small patch of gray has grown to cover much of his head, and wrinkles dot his face. But his eyes? Oh, how they sparkle. They don't hold the same malice in his voice.

"What else do you have planned for me, detective?"

Nancy grins. "Well, I was thinking dinner if you want to straighten up."

Scott looks disbelieving. "You want me to clean my house?"

Nancy nods and passes him a bin of garland. "And decorate."

"Wow, I'm so glad Pa gave me the day off so I can clean my house," Scott answers dryly, and Nancy just rolls her eyes.

Nancy spends the next hour running through dinner prep. The meal she's prepared is hardly a king's feast, but she hopes Scott appreciates it nonetheless. Speaking of Scott, he refuses to allow her back into the main room. Instead, she holds up in the tiny kitchen. It's warm and stuffy, but she imagines she's better off than Scott. Nancy hears multiple bangs followed by a string of curses.

"How's it coming along in there?" Nancy calls out.

"And Debbie always said I was the impatient one," Scott responds. She hears him sigh. "Okay, fine, come on in. Decorating has never really been my forte anyway."

"Great!" Nancy exclaims and steps around the corner. She stops, jaw hitting the floor.

"What'd you think?" Scott asks moments later. Nancy remains quiet for several seconds so Scott asks again. "The decorations? They're okay?"

There's an edge of concern behind his gruff tone that pulls Nancy from her shock. "Scott, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Really?" Scott's face brightens.

"Really," Nancy replies, and she can't miss his proud smile.

The room has been transformed into a rustic wonderland. Garland hangs from the stone fireplace and candles flicker on window sills and the mantel. Nancy spies some piles of paper shoved under the sofa, but with a smile, Nancy thinks Scott pulled it out pretty well.

"I'm glad you approve," Scott says softly.

Nancy catches his look and warms. She clears her throat. "There's just one last thing to complete this."

Scott cocks an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

Nancy rolls her eyes. Men. "Well, kinda. I need to bring out the humongous chocolate cake I bought you."

Scott's eyes narrow. "You know I hate chocolate."

"I do," Nancy smirks.

Scott crosses his arms. "Apparently you didn't learn from the last time you tried to force chocolate on me."

"You're going to teach me a lesson, professor?" Nancy teases.

Scott chokes. "Maybe another time."

Nancy pats his arm. "I was only kidding. I brought a spice cake."

His face lights up. "My favorite!"

"And besides," Nancy continues. "That's not what I meant." She reaches for a large bag in the corner. "What's a tree with no gifts underneath?"

Nancy pulls out several large bags and a small box placing each under the tree. She turns back to see Scott's disapproving glance. "What?"

"I didn't send you a gift for one in return."

Nancy smiles. "I know. I wanted you to have a nice Christmas."

Scott sighs. "I had a fine Christmas, Nancy. That's why I wrote you that letter. You stopping me didn't put any money in my pocket, but I'm a much happier person because of it."

"I know," Nancy reaches across to squeeze his hand. "And this is just me wanting to spend time with you."

Scott shakes his head. "You're crazy." He steps back and starts to turn away when he pauses and looks up.

"What?" Nancy questions.

"Nothing," he starts to fib, but Nancy has already spotted the small greenery hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh," she lets out.

Scott rubs his neck turning red. "It was in your bag so I thought you wanted it hung up."

"I forgot I even had it," she responds lightly. "Well, it is tradition after all."

Scott coughs and looks at her almost painfully. He stands silent for several seconds before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Nancy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, this is it! Happy New Year everyone! Make this year amazing. I hope to finally haha finally update Chasing Dreams. Maybe? Probably. IDK. And hopefully drop by with one or two more fics this year. Much love to you all!**

The post-Christmas celebration lasts well into the night, and despite himself, Scott enjoys the cheer Nancy brings. He doesn't quite understand why she insists on spending the day with him, but when he offers his bed so she can spend the night, she eagerly agrees.

A night turns into a day, and soon Nancy is planning a trip into town to purchase supplies for New Year's Eve. He protests, but she waves off his concerns with "We might as well celebrate."

"Nancy, I appreciate everything you've done, but you didn't have to do all this," Scott says later that evening. "I'm sure you have family you could be with."

"Things haven't been quite the same so I'm happy to be here."

"Downhill ride as bad as I predicted?" Scott smirks.

Nancy is quiet for several seconds before looking away. "My husband died two years ago, and home hasn't been home since."

Scott's jaw drops. He sees Nancy's sad smile and knows she's about to forgive him. "No," he stops her. "I was being an ass, and I deserve this. But I am truly sorry, Nancy."

"Thank you," Nancy manages a genuine smile this time. "He was the love of my life, and I never thought I would be without him. Every Christmas is just a harsh reminder."

Scott frowns, and he hates himself for this. He figures there had to be more to why Nancy had come. Of course she was lonely and needs a place to stay.

"That's not why I'm here, Scott," Nancy interrupts his thoughts.

"I'm not mad. You're always welcome here," he replies softly.

"I came because I really wanted to see you, and I stay for the same reason," Nancy walks over. She places her hand on his cheek to pull him into a soft kiss on his forehead. "Let people in, Scott. You'll be glad you did."

Nancy exits back to the bedroom after this. Scott stares into the crackling fire and allows his mind to wonder. Winters on the prairie are cold and long, and he knows that when Nancy leaves, the nights are going to be just a little bit longer and colder.

But why?

Scott refuses to answer this.

"So, are we drinking to this new year or what?" Scott looks up and sees Nancy grinning at him. "We have wine and whisky. Whatcha like?"

Scott laughs lightly. "Don't judge me, but I'll take the whiskey."

"I always judge, Scott," Nancy calls heading towards the kitchen. "I just do it silently."

Nancy returns with two glasses. "Scott," she starts before sitting next to him and passing a glass. "Did you want to watch the Times Square ball drop?"

"Uh, not really," Scott grimaces. "This may surprise you, but I'm not exactly a joiner."

Nancy snorts. "I'm incredibly shocked." She takes a sip of her drink then looks back at him. "To be honest, I'm not really a fan of all the festivities either."

"That actually does surprise me," he remarks.

"Chaos defines my life," Nancy continues. "Lost treasure, murder, sabotage," she eyes him pointedly. "I guess when I have a free moment I just want something simple."

"I understand," Scott replies. "After chasing tornadoes most of my life, it's nice to come home to boring."

Nancy nods. He can see her thinking before speaking. "Do you miss storm chasing?"

"Yes," he confesses. "A lot actually. It's what I had done my whole life, and I'm not sure how much better I left the community."

Nancy reaches over to squeeze his hand. "I won't sugarcoat how your career ended, but from what I can tell, you did much more good then harm. Maybe one day you'll find your way back in the field."

He shakes his head. "I'm too old now, and the community still," Scott takes a sharp breath. "Hasn't gotten over what I did. Canute is small, and we don't forget."

"Why don't you move?" Nancy asks.

"I don't know where I would go," he admits. "I've lived here all my life, and Pa has helped me out considerably."

"Pa won't live forever you know," Nancy remarks.

Scott narrows his eyes slightly. "That's sacrilegious."

"I mean it, Scott," Nancy presses. "You should look elsewhere. The United States is a big country. I'm sure you could find work somewhere."

"No one's going to let me teach anymore. Not after I was fired for sabotaging my own storm team."

She shakes her head. "I don't mean teaching, but you have unparalleled knowledge on tornado genesis. I imagine there is a weather station somewhere who would value your input."

Scott sits staring into the fire for several seconds before sighing. "Maybe."

Nancy shifts next to him, and soon, she's snuggled into him. He stiffens slightly at her contact. "I'm cold," she tells him. Scott wraps an arm around her and sits there watching her breathe. "I've had a really nice time, Scott, being here with you."

"You can stay, you know, as long as you want."

"Part of me wants too."

His heart skips at that. "And the other?"

Nancy looks up at him. "My family and career is in River Heights. Mostly anyway."

"Well, I'm only a flight away," he offers. "My door is always open."

"I might have to take you up on that offer sometime," she responds softly.

"I hope you do," Scott admits, and Nancy just watches him with a look he couldn't described. He can only stare back pushing down the thoughts dancing in his mind he knows he should never allow to take root.

The clock chimes announcing it's midnight, and Nancy pulls up sharply. "Happy New Year," she says grabbing her empty glass to clink his tumbler.

"Happy New Year," he echoes.

Nancy sets her glass back down eyeing him. She scoots up to him touching his cheek lightly. His heart is pounding as she reaches up to press a kiss against his lips softly.

"Nancy?" Scott manages.

"Maybe not all traditions are silly," she remarks.

He turns away. "Right, tradition."

"New year, new beginning," Nancy says behind him touching his arm. "What do you want this year, Scott?"

"Haven't thought that far," he answers not looking at her.

"How about happiness?" she suggests sliding across his lap. "What do you think about that, Scott?"

Scott swallows thickly trying desperately not to look at her. "Nancy, please."

Her hands are on his cheek forcing him to see her. "Am I reading this wrong? This? The last week with you?"

"Nancy," he closes his eyes. "I, please, I'm not strong enough to tell you no."

"Then don't," she smiles kissing him again, and this time he can't stop his arms from snaking around her and holding her close. When they part, he's in desperate need for her again.

"Nancy," he forces out. "What, are you sure?"

She nods. "Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the loneliness, or maybe once I got past the gruffy exterior, I found someone I'd like to get to know better."

"You might not like what you see," Scott warns.

"Maybe," Nancy admits leaning forward. "But I'm willing to find out. What about you?"

And for an answer, Scott tangles his hands in her hair kissing her once more.


End file.
